bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PsykoReaper
The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Espada I don't mind you creating an Espada of your own but you need to clear it with me first as these Espada relate to my arc. So lets discuss the plan for this guy. Blackemo1 13:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Whoever your character is we need to discuss his role, his abilities, and who he might fight. Blackemo1 19:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I think your character should fight Keiji due to the fact that Zukia is extremely strong. Zukia can easily defeat a 7th Espada with little effort, so 10th Espada would be even easier. Besides Keiji hasn't fought yet. As for character guidlines just look at other ppls work and try not to god mod. Blackemo1 11:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sounds Good No, you don't have to check with me when makeevery character, ONLY the ones that relate to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Blackemo1 13:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The chapter Burning Desert is out!!! Your character is in it! Blackemo1 14:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome So I'm guessing you like the story so far? Blackemo1 15:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) GO READ!!!!!!!!!! Go read the Second Coming of Aizen Arc!!!!!!!!!!! It's the greatest thing EVER!!!!!!!!! And thanks for the compliment, I think I will drag this fight on some more lol. Blackemo1 16:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Demons I will see what I can do about the demons, perhaps they can be the oposing force to the Angeles (top 4 Espada). And did you catch up on the chapters? Blackemo1 11:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yay I did a good job (for once) Blackemo1 19:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Demons Yea I will be introducing the Demons but I will be re-doing the latest chapter as I do not like it. Blackemo1 11:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Demon Zanpakutos It dosen't matter it's your own choice. Btw do you know of any good translation sites I'm not very good with naming things lol. Blackemo1 13:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Zanpakuto Opinion Don't mean to stick my nose in but about the names, I think that,out of those, you should use Italian names that way it's the most unique. German names are already used by Quincy and Bounts and I'm currently using French names for my species, Malâme, and world, Noire Terre,(but ours are quite similar and could even be considered related so French would also work o^-^o). Just so that you are aware. But of course it is always your decision and really any would work. I've also been meaning to tell you how much I LOOOOOOOVE your species! I really like how you've decided to create your own species and because it's well laid out and the way you have set it all up it actually seems like it could actually be a 'real' species (especially with you using a language theme like the othe canon species *clap, clap, clap*). Great Job ^-^d! --Haruko-chan o^-^o 15:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Da Death Level! Through a quick search I have found Sheol from early Jewish and Xibalba from Maya. I do have an alternate suggestion though ... (although personally I know whenever I create a story concept I typically hate to change it around). Maybe you could use my world of Noire Terre. Originally, I had independently created it and then saw that you already had a 'hell' but when I read it, it only mentioned demons (not sinful human souls) and didn't say anything about different levels so I thought it would be alright to say that it was a different section of hell. I'm just worried that there may be a clash between the two of ours since I'm currently witting another arc within the universe centered around Noire Terre. I'm not sure if you've read it yet but your 'death world', in terms of land, sounds a lot like mine (at least that's how I intended it to sound). As well, as I learned while looking for other 'Hell' names, the ancient Mesopotamians called their after life Dark Earth, which is basically what Noire Terre means. I just wanted to put that out their. I don't mean to destroy your 'creative process' (the quote are not meant as an offense to you but rather and extremely daft drama teacher I had once who told that to me... Nice person. Horrid teacher.) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Will do once I write it ... I know what I want to have happen, it just takes me forever to write it down. Top Four Espada The Angeles ARE the top four Espada, they are just called the Angeles due to their supreme power outclassing the power of their predecessors. Blackemo1 16:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Lollypops! (Re:Demonoid Phenomenon) If you would like there to be demons, I would be more than happy to include them in the Noire Terre Arc!! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 00:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :None at all. You see, I'm going to be having 4 two man groups of shinigami enter Noire Terre but since it's classified as a neutral zone between the two parties, there may have to be a demon per group accompanying them. I'm thinking that there is some ancient agreement between the demons and shinigami so that the dammed souls are allowed to reside there but neither side is allowed to interfere with them unless both sides agree. From the demon's perspective, they would want to accompany them so as to make sure that the shinigami aren't being deceitful in their motives (the motives being explained very soon). So if you like the idea then maybe you could chose or create about 4 demons for this arc, if you wish. They will probably end up being central figures in the arc. :--Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Kraik Kurosaki you do know that røykhomse do not mean smoke queen it means well to be true homse means gay not queen as in wife of the king hope you know that you might have a small fault in your profile faustfan re: Aspergers too! cool first time i meet a bleach fan with asperger's also the word sounds a but off in my mind, i think the right word is løslatelse, if you need more help ask me i am from norway so i do know how to speak that way..i think anywho can you help a fellow aspie out where do i find the templates to make profiles and where is the rules? and i was wondering can i have a guy join the demon corps? faustfan RE:Matt I found his pics on DeviantART. Just search, shinigami, shikai or bankai. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 04:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey have you been keeping up with the story arc? Blackemo1 12:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Angel King The Espada Leader an dthe Angel King are related however something happened to the Angel King and the Espada Leader took his title. The leader then mated with a female producing the Angeles. I'm glad you noticed that. The species the Espada Leader is and Vampiro are is a mix of all spiritual breeds Angel, Demons, Bounts, Shingami, and Hollow. That is why they know about angels and demons and why they have such amazing abiilities of their own. However their blood is their weakness and can be used against them (I can't explain to much more). Hope you are enjoying the arc so far, you will be seing certain characters like Hide and Octavio (which no one seems to care about). Blackemo1 18:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Cero Espada? I'm not too sure about a cero Espada and all. The reason I don't have a cero espada is simply due to me being lazy lol. Also I hope you are enjoying the direction of the story. Is Vampiro looking ok in your eyes, and do you like how the 4th Espada Isabella has been revealed? Hakuro Idk what has happened to her. Btw are you liking the story? Blackemo1 02:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Busy, Busy, Busy ... Here I am! I know I've been away for a while and it will still be another 2 weeks before I'm back more regularly, I'm just reeeeeeeealy busy at this point in time. I also apologies for not responding to you from before *bow*, will soon. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Opinion Dude I have no trouble with you asking me questions. I have just been really busy with life, (having some troubles with my lover), and I just have other stuf going on. Anyway here is my opinion of the articles: Lucifer- I pretty much love this page, the concept is good and the images add to his persona. The idea of women as sex slaves is kinda freaky but that seems appropriate for your character (I just hope you're not into that kinda stuff). The Demons of Sin- is just an article that links to the main articles so there isn't much to say lol. Gulrazz- Seems like a good character but his zanpakto dosen't really impress me much. I mean the powers of blood are cool but it dosent seem that creative. And in my opinion a zanpakuto for a demon with skulls and stuff seems too "typical". Sorry if I sound harsh. Kraik Kursaki- in my opinion I hate it when ppl make references to Ichigo. I know he is the main character in the canon but thats CANON this is FANON! Its funny how he is bisexual like me and Zukia though lol. I do like his zanpakuto as ppl rarely use smoke! Plus you gave nice detail onn his physical appearance during the transformations. Devin- He is sorta like a mechanical Zukia with his zanpakuto with a few differences though. Also I like that you gave him some weakness like his Kido dissabilty which is a relief. Most ppl want to make these god like characters all the time. Rin Azuma- Overall she is a good character with potentail. Plus using her Gaia image to make the idea of her powers is a nice touch. You are doing a good job babe so keep up the good work. What is your opinion of the arc though. I really need your opinion since you are apart of it. *1. Is your character getting enough screentime in your opinion? *2. Do you like Zukia? *3. What is your opinion of some of the fights? *4. Do you like knowing that Isabella is the 4th Espada now? Blackemo1 12:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok Alright I see your point, good explination. and btw that puny fire is nothing to Zukia ;) Blackemo1 03:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Haha Yea tell him he was wrong. If he mouths off to me again I will have the Espada Leader come in and crush him!!! lolz Blackemo1 03:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The message. He respects superiors that are good at killing, like Zukia and the Espada Leader. Anyway, any chance he can be in the SCoA arc? PsykoReaper 04:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I suppose I gotta figure out where he could go. Maybe he can help Fujin, and Tsuyoshi fight off 4th Espada Isabella. Blackemo1 04:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Battle To be honest, I had no idea that the process of an RPG battle even existed (assuming it's either on this site, or everyone goes to another site). --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 18:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Blanca NuVera Yes the Espda leader knows about Demons due to the fact that he is a Soberano. His species is a mix of every spiritual being species. As far as Blanca goes he dosent really care. If you noticed he has a lax attitude. The only Espada he cares about are the Top four Espada. Blackemo1 21:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) WTF?!?! Why would you want to make Ursa's mother? Blackemo1 00:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Mr. Hypersexual make her a mommy lol Blackemo1 00:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) demon corps ok and also how do i reply to something without makeing a new well this kind of thing? Anyone vs Lucifer I'd like to take you up on that offer if you want. The character will be Ryan Getsueikirite if that's alright. Ten Tailed Fox 01:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : The rules are simple...NO KILLING. We fight until the opponent is either unwilling, unable, or forfeits the fight. Here is the page: Ryan vs the Prince of Darkness Ten Tailed Fox 01:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) well like tentailedfox did, how do people do that and how do i make well an small arc for kyo? fautyfan Demons In Ryan's opinion, demons are fallen angels, which means no matter how good they seem, they have some evil in them. He is very narrow minded when it comes to demons. Ten Tailed Fox 12:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Nah, its okay. Im not mad at you. Im just portraying my character's roper response. His cousins are important people to him, so naturally he acts that way when they are threatened. Ten Tailed Fox 22:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey Yea I got to some of them. Simply I like your demon articles. Some things creep me out like the sex slave stuff nut i can get pass that. Did you see Glutton? Blackemo1 02:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Yea Akuma is a demon and some of your demon characters will be mentioned in the next chapter. Akuma is a spawn of Lilith and Lucifer. But I wont expand on it too much. What did you like about the chapter? I ask cus that chapter was really long! Blackemo1 03:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) have you seen the last chapter of bleach i am starting to wonder what is going on in that series it just feels wrong somehow no idea why it feels wrong Not Sure I'm not sure who should be her father but when you decide please update the family section of her infobox for me plz. Btw do you have a favorite Espada from my arc. Blackemo1 01:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:WHA?! It's okay dude, when I do that, just be ready for heavy retaliation. Continue your attack if you dare and then you'll see the outcome. Ten Tailed Fox 03:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach: Heaven and Hell Just started reading Bleach Heaven and Hell, and I have to say I really like it. Youre talented and I really enjoy the story, even though i'm only on Chapter 4. Can't Wait to read more.--KingBarragan 20:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Baaaaaaaaack ... Halla! *waves frantically* I am back and will resume my activity here and get back to updating the NT arc! ... just to let you know *smile* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 19:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Soberanos As you recall Soberanos are a mix of ALL spiritual enteties. When the Angel king was born he was born as an angel because his bloodline is pure. However Adelio and Vampiro are Soberanos because their father who shall remain annonymous slept a woman of a different spiritual race causing her species blood to mix with his god blood and make a Soberano. So yes Adelio and Vampiro are part Angel and Demon. Thats why they know of the demon's existence and aren't shocked like other characters. Btw I did watch Ben 10 Blackemo- A man of few words but so much thought 10:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Also I need help translating stuff into japanese. I'm sure you have realized that im terrible at naming things just like Zukia Tojiro is. If you could help me translaate my stuff to japanese or find me a really good translator that translates more than one word at a time that would be swell. Blackemo 11:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) New Chapter Hey the new chapter Fade to Black Dust is out!!!!!!!!! Blackemo 12:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) DUDE!!! Dude you have to read the newest chapters of the SCA arc! I'm not trying to brag but I think they really rock! *Fade to Black Dust *Blood Prince * and Cruel Seduction. Don't leave your computer till you read them man! Blackemo 20:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! What wwere your favorite parts of each chapter? Blackemo 20:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What about the other chapters silly? Btw I did like the masturbation joke. But my fave is when he made out with Vampiro and then Akuma killed him with Yammamotto's shikai. Lmao that was crazy. Blackemo 21:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Things will be explained soon. Yea Keiji is the only reason he had the strength to move on. Akuma's origin will be explained but he does have connection to your demons. Blackemo 21:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well I'm goign to take a break for a bit haha. Got any predictions about the Espada rankings, or their powers? Blackemo 06:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Just take a good guess please? Blackemo 06:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) So..... So what should we do about this cus we are kinda too late to change things/ Unless we state that Vampiro has an alternate storyline which causes him to have a different past? thats my solution Blackemo 18:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Possible but remember he is brothers with Adelio Valdez and the Angel King so how will that work? Blackemo 19:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Demons Yeah, I was thinking bout that, also, I kindda made the Dimago race like the Demons in my fanfic (cause Soberanos are the Angels, and heck there should be Demons right?). So, I'll think bout it and i will inform you bout my decision... Cuarta espada 02:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Four horsemen Hi! I'm Watchamacalit. Since your so fond of demons, maybe you should make the Four Horsemen of the apocolyspe? There names are Pastilence, War, Famine, and Death. Seems appropriate. =D. Just an idea.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 22:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Nah i was just thinking about it. Besides, you made the seven deadly sins, grim reapers, the devil, hellhounds, fallen angles, succubus, and many other things. Thought that would fit in with all that. I think that they should have some kind of blade though. Not necessarily a zanpakuto but some cool demon thingy. Once again just an idea.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 23:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings I'm Echo, fellow demonologist and evildoer. I just joined this fan fiction, already being a member and bureaucrat of the Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho fanons. I recently stumbled upon your articles and am quite intriqued at detail of them. I have a request, that I may have an Rp battle agaisnt one of your demon characters, perhaps Lucifer, with my own character, Echo. Farewell and goodluck, Echo Uchiha 15:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I am actually very much aware that demons still exist, but for the sake of Bleach and the fact that demons generally don't exist in its universe, I had to explain their abscence. Aside from that, the demons that Echo descends from were an extremely ancient super race, counterparting the other race known as angels. You see, these are loosely named that, they don't serve heaven or hell, but in their time they were deities of pure energy. So in technicality, Echo is a host of eons of evil energy that cannot be quenched, as opposed to the host of humanoid creatures that serve hell. Echo Uchiha 18:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, where would you like the battle to be? Echo Uchiha 23:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I'm just starting out, and currently Echo is on several missions involving assassinations and mercenary raids. This all being associated with the Bara Murasaki, so he could be practically anywhere. Echo Uchiha 01:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, sure you can add her in. Hmm, the question is though, how would Echo get to hell without dying? Echo Uchiha 01:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Let's see, perhaps Echo spots a demon entering the Society's world through a portal and tracks it, killing the demon and absorbing its dimensional knowledge. Considering he's a master of insideous energy, that would be entirely possible. And it just so happens that demon came from the 13 hell. Echo Uchiha 02:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe in the 13th Level of Hell, also can my other character, Lilith, be in the battle? PsykoReaper 01:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, got the article started, your go. -Gathering on the 13th: Hell meets Hell Echo Uchiha 02:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm heading to bed for now, we made some good progress, even though you somehow knew to exploit my character's weakness for bad@$$ women. Other than that, good twist to throw in with the whole general concept. Echo Uchiha 06:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Nemo Varis Who's that Pokemon.......IT'S AZLF!!!! --Nanohano 12:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Nanohano Yo Hm, i was thinking. Would you wanna face down Soul Prince Seireitou Kawahiru with Lucifer? They are complete opposites, Seireitiu being the son of heaven, with your lord of hell. If you wanna, here's the link, just start it up if you wanna RP: Heaven's Flames and Hell's Shadows: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Lucifer --Seireitou 17:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The Rp Your go. Echo Uchiha 22:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Echo Uchiha 23:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, we need to finish as much as possible tonight, because I'll be at the beach for a week starting tomorrow. Echo Uchiha 00:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds like that guy is an idiot...Well actually, a snake is less predictable than a T-Rex, and a lot more difficult to spot. Plus, depending on the strength of their poison, a death by them would be extremely painful. *Shrugs* Echo Uchiha 00:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It's pretty much just the victim's opinion. Echo Uchiha 00:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... Hmm, probably because he didn't really know at the time, cuz he and you probably have similar ideas. Great Minds think alike, i suppose ^_^ Also, whenever your ready, just start up the fight. --Seireitou 01:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *Shrugs* I just kind of went with the flow of things. I assumed where thigns were going to end, and Echo, despite being beyond evil, isn't one to engage in pure lust. So it's only natural that I made him develop some sort of intrigue with her. That isn't really a big deal considering it's pretty much hopeless on his end. Echo Uchiha 03:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We've already crossed the border of 4kids and Viz media's standards, we've said "hell" like one-hudred times. Just nothing too raw, or just leave it at my post. Whatever really, your preference. Echo Uchiha 04:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Better from Lucifer? Cheap shot. >.< ...Well, he's probably got a tool belt for that sort of thing. Echo Uchiha 04:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We really did get a lot done for a few hours' time. Thank you, but I'm not sure if I could fit their personalities as good as you can, they're very accurately personified. Anyways, I'll keep Echo affiliated with them until otherwise, and perhaps borrow a few minions here and there if that's alright. Anyways, great story, probably the best one on the sight as far as being created in two days, we're a pretty good story making team. Echo Uchiha 04:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Nah Nah, i was just busy with some stuff, but ill go post now --Seireitou 23:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Cervia Thank you for the offer but I’m afraid I have to refuse.--Nanohano 14:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) No real reason just don’t quite feel up to any Rp’s for a while try again on Monday and maybe I’ll be up to one.--Nanohano 15:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hell'o Would you like to have an RP? Or not. Hmmmmmmmm.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 23:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Pat vs Eligos maybe? In the human world preferably (No sun no moon no soil no water in hell). If you don't mind I would like to try out Pat's new powers. I've allready thought of a super-cool move and something to say before he uses it =D. I would fight lucifer, but i would probably lose (Most likely) and Pat is gay so Lilith is out of the question. I dont like the mighty boosh and the hitcher seems kind of disgusting to me, slothy wouldnt have the energy to fight him. The only other alternative would be PsykoReaper, whom I really like and would fight, except for the fact that he is Omnipotent. So Eligos seemed like the resonable choice. Also, I have a question about PsykoReaper and Lilith. If PsykoReaper was to look at the mechanical eye on Namaah, Lilith would absorb all of his memories correct? I think that sentence speaks for itself. Sorry for typing so much.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 00:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) For some strange reason I don't know what cameo means (Wierd huh?) and I'll make my move. Eligos will be destroyed!MUAHAHAHAHAHA...haha--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 00:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Surfin U.S.A. Well that was fun. In my opinion anyway. And i'm in love with wonder land. It's so cool. Good night!(Or not. You're choice. It could be a bad night.)--Watchamacalit=D 04:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) And dont worry. Patrick will warm up to you =D. I like your char to much not to like him.--Watchamacalit=D 04:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me =D. It'll be a new character though, not pat. He will be serious and annoyed at your messed up little world. His zanpakuto will be there too =D. As for the four horsemen i mentioned earlier, Perhaps one of them could fight Lucifer? Preferably war. I made i zanpakuto i while ago that i think would suit him just fine. It's called Rikugun. Maybe you could make a demon blade for him? and a purpose? (all i've got is the zanpakuto eh heheh..) And i suppose for the image we should use a samurai sort of thing. Well, since i'm sure you're no longer on i'll be on late tomorrow (I'm going golfing(dont ask(seriously))). See ya' round --Watchamacalit=D 05:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Fedashial I read that one of your demons wants revenge on Patrick through Lughia G. Do you want to fight him?--Nanohano 14:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You can bring friends but Lughia can fight on his own. So bring them on.--Nanohano 14:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I suggest you let your demons do the talking for you. So here--Nanohano 14:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Vunderland Eva and skipper aren't my characters. If you want them to go then talk to Nanohano.--Watchamacalit=D 19:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Down the rabbit hole You wanna do another Rp, this time in wonderland?--Watchamacalit=D 03:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmm Down the Rabbit Hole: Ikasu Ketsunoana visits Wonderland? Oh and here's the char. Ikasu Ketsunoana.--Watchamacalit=D 03:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I honestly cant think of anything to start this thing with either. How did alice in wonderland start?--Watchamacalit=D 04:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I may be able to start if you want me to.--Watchamacalit=D 04:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) oops nvm. Eh heh heh...--Watchamacalit=D 04:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Through the looking glass I gotta go to bed before i get yelled at. Good night! I'll post one more move.--Watchamacalit=D 07:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Endiveeeee So what or who’s next. Perhaps this blond haired man?--Nanohano 20:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Eh Dont worry about it. Respond when you can and do what you must.--Watchamacalit=D 00:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The devil went down to georgia and he was looking for a soul to steal. He was out of time and way behind so he was willing to make a deal. Then he saw a young boy on the fiddle and playin it hot. He jumped on a hickory stump and said "Boy let me tell ya what. You may not've guessed it but i'm a fiddle player too. And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. You play a pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due. I bet a fiddle a gold against your soul cause I think I'm better than you." Then the boy said "Well my names Johnny, and it may be a sin, but I'll take your bet and you gonna regret cause I'm the best there's ever been." - lyrics to my favorite song "The Devil Went down to Georgia" by Primus. Your move buddy.--Watchamacalit=D 03:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If your on, then its your move.--Watchamacalit=D 16:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well I have insomnia too, i didn't sleep at all last night, but I eat lots of sugar to stay up during the day. I con't really give much advice about a girlfriend since i'm 14 and have never had one, and dont plan to untill i meet a girl i really like. And I have 13 cats, 2 dogs, 2 turtles, and a parrot (Not joking). So the most i can do is say "Sorry" and hope that we get absorbed in the internet like the freaks we are. So it's your move, and best of luck. --Matt Once again, if your on, it's your move.--Watchamacalit=D 21:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ok have fun.--Watchamacalit=D 01:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Eh dont worry about it. Ill be waiting for you to make your move when you get back, so dont disapoint! Ill see you later man.--Watchamacalit=D 01:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ToOdLe DoO I personally think that the best movie ever is The Polar Express. Followed by Ghost Busters and Ferris Buelers Day Off. I'm a Rocket Man!........A ROCKET MAN!--Watchamacalit=D 16:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) kk no problem.--Watchamacalit=D 00:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey man. Did you know that there is another way of getting to hell that is actually in the canon of bleach? When a hollow is purified by a zanpakuto, if he/she had lived a bad life as a human, a huge gate will open and a giant demon will stab the person and pull them into hell. Just thought that you should know.--Watchamacalit=D 01:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I gave up on that a while ago. If I may be so bold, could we start another RP and continue Down the Rabbit hole later? I'm craving combat. I made a new character to. We dont have to if you dont want to. Im just asking.--Watchamacalit=D 02:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well Nano is going away after ummm thursday i think so hes not gonna be on for a long time. And im kinda sick of Patrick. Ive used him in virtually every RP ive been in so far, so no offense but id rather not do another 10 rps with patrick. I do not like to write stories, but if you would like to do an RP like storie than im all for it. Lastly, for the wraiths, i honestly think that is kind of a.......strange thing. I dont understand how a select 12 hollows would turn into magical wraiths and then Patrick (ugh) would have to destrot them. Patrick has already hit the roof with his powers and he is not able to do much with them anyway. Heres what his battle usually consists of. #Patrick gets hit and reveals the barkskin armor. #Patrick fires about a million Taiyou Ketas. #Patrick hits a wall, activates bankai, and does another taiyou keta. #Patrick will some how screw up the fight and lose. #Patrick will be saved by an ally who then leaves shortly after saving him. #Patrick goes wandering again and looks for another person to fight. See? its all very repeatable. I intend to break this cycle with another character. So please let me take a break of patrick. Im begining to hate him more than myself. Whelp ill see you there.--Watchamacalit=D 03:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) AND I SUPPOSE IM EXPECTED TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE? HMMMMMMMMMM?!? Oops caps lock. soooooooooooorry.--Watchamacalit=D 03:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Frown I rather like checkers instead. I allways win. ALLWAYS. And Billy and Mandy ended a while ago. I miss ed edd n eddy T-T--Watchamacalit=D 03:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. I got to go Right now before i get grounded. I'll post again in a few hours. Good mourning.--Watchamacalit=D 09:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Kool Well, it wont be too long but im making it a long journey through hell. This new series of mine will be more journeying then just fighting. Of course, if you wanna join, id be more than happy to have you aboard. --Seireitou 16:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I can really use some advises about my character named Death Thank You --Ddeath65 06:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC)ddeath65 Thanks Thanks for callin me clever...i guess. Well I thought that was fun. =D--Watchamacalit=D 17:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sound like fun =D. He'll be the first one of my characters to die. Hooray!--Watchamacalit=D 17:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Patrick's been beaten by like everyone. I'll try to win, so you'd better not lose! And dosn't black go first in chess?--Watchamacalit=D 18:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) It's your move.--Watchamacalit=D 18:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dude Check this song out, you'll see why it reminds me of the end of our story. thumb|300px|right Sure, it's always fun Rping with your characters, they have that unique touch that just gives the finger to censorship. Echo Uchiha 20:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Lost your cat? That sucks, anyways, sounds great, I've read Alice's page and her Rp with Hiro, so this should be interesting. Echo Uchiha 12:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 16:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your go Echo Uchiha 17:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 20:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 20:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thy turn it be. Echo Uchiha 20:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You know the drill. Echo Uchiha 20:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your go, and it's going to be hard to start a fight between two apathetic teenagers. Echo Uchiha 21:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. Echo Uchiha 21:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Huh He seems to be getting that problem, I just say what he would and it gets him a harem. >.< Echo Uchiha 21:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The question is, who will he choose in the end?...I have no clue, he's way too sensitive around females to break their hearts. By the way, it's your turn. Echo Uchiha 21:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Of course, I'll be keeping tabs with my iPod so just post when you're ready to resume the story. hey you I wanna fight lilith. Echo told me 2 ask u--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Psyko Not to sound impatient but how long is your break intended to be, not rushing you, but I'm just curious because our Rp concerns to the fate of many characters. Echo Uchiha 20:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rush you, I just was making sure you hadn't taken like a month long trip to Fiji or something. Alright, I'll message you when it's your go. Echo Uchiha 20:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. Echo Uchiha 20:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Usually Echo doesn't show emotion in battle, but he realizes that would have no effect on Alice. And aside from that, she really does amuse him. Echo Uchiha 20:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. Echo Uchiha 20:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Your turn, and cheap move trying to exploit Echo's feminine weakness. Echo Uchiha 21:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 21:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You knew he wouldn't do it to a girl, your go. Echo Uchiha 21:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 00:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Echo Uchiha 01:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. Echo Uchiha 02:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 02:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 21:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Echo Uchiha 03:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 15:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Echo Uchiha 17:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 20:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It's your turn, if you may. Echo Uchiha 20:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. Echo Uchiha 21:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Satanic Hey Psyko, buddy, pal, amigo, nakama, would this be an accurate depiction of what satan looks like? --Watchamacalit=D 22:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Echo Uchiha 01:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 01:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Be my guest. I couldnt use it for anything.--Watchamacalit=D 01:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) What happened? You couldnt get it to work? Would you like me to take a wack at it? --Watchamacalit=D 02:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean pictures you edited with paint, or pictures you made with paint. Either way, on the top left corner of the screen on the paint window, htere should be a file button. Click that the press either Save as or Save. Then you should be able to press upload image on the editing thing, then browse, look in your pictures and Shazam! It should be there. So I'll see if i can fix the Demon thing. Just give me a sec.--Watchamacalit=D 03:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Is this good? I'm sorry, I couldn't get it without the border. --Watchamacalit=D 03:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Alright I'm using my home comp now, so things should go much faster, and it's your turn. Echo Uchiha 03:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. Echo Uchiha 03:21, 15 August 2009 (UTC) It's officially your move. Echo Uchiha 03:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) No need to tell. Echo Uchiha 03:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) And it would be your move. Echo Uchiha 16:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 17:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) It's your turn. Echo Uchiha 18:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 18:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. Echo Uchiha 19:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) And it's your go. Echo Uchiha 19:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 20:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 20:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) And it's your turn. Echo Uchiha 22:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Echo Uchiha 23:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 00:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well Done Very nicely done, but what next? Echo Uchiha 00:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Of course, I know Ten very well, and it's not like him to give people the cold shoulder, so it must be some sort of mishap on his part. I'll contact him as soon as possible. Echo Uchiha 01:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No problem I understand.--Watchamacalit =D 03:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Dear PsykoReaper, I apologize for making you wait. On our Rp, you did not make me mad, nor did I wish it deleted. I simply got carried away with other on going Rps and character developments and either forgot or did not have time to post. If you would like to continue our Rp, I would be flattered, and willing, but I will leave that up to you. I apologize for offending you. Your college and friend, Ten Tailed Fox 03:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) : Well, while I respect your story and your grounds to create your own fantasy world for your creations, my story also has it's own version of a creator and it's own views of Satan. I don't know how to compromise on such a delicate issue. So I will state my case, Yeshua and Yohan are essential to my stories as not only creators, but as individual characters, and changing anything would put a serious hole in my series. Meanwhile, your Lucifer is exactly like how I would portray him, so therefore, I saw no need to create a version of my own. Ten Tailed Fox 05:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Teen Titans Go! What are you talkin about Psyko? I watch teen titans. And i would have told you but i wanted to wait until you finished your Rp with Echo so i didnt sound like a naggin ass. So when you come back on, unless your on now, it will most likely be our move.--Watchamacalit =D 01:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well, since at this point im pretty sure you went offline again. Its your move. --Watchamacalit =D 01:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hah? You're askin the guy whos read alternate-world Batman comics where Batman is a vampire, who hunts other vampires, then after he kills joker, the last one, he kills himself if he can cope with a darker Teen Titans? You've gotta be joking. Btw, whos your favourite superhero? Mines a tie between the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Static Shock (Pretty Cool I think.)--Watchamacalit =D 02:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ohhh yeah. Because we all know that "Batman" could defeat apocolyspe or any of the other super villians that the actual super''heroes take on. Stick to your clowns, mr bat.--Watchamacalit =D 02:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but escape is just another word for "Run away because im a big baby". Green Lanturn doesnt need to know a super weakness. Heck, he doesnt have one. Unless ofcourse, batman was to wear an all yellow uniform? Fat chance. Btw its your move. I frown upon you.--Watchamacalit =D 04:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ??? My computer isnt lettin me edit the Rp. Weird--Watchamacalit =D 04:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Dot Dot Dot 2 ……...''Batman?--Nanohano 14:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) BATMAN SOCKS!!!! >=D --Watchamacalit =D 14:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You know what this message is gonna say. But just in case, your move.--Watchamacalit =D 22:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Your up.--Watchamacalit =D 02:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Take a guess.--Watchamacalit =D 05:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hup up up.--Watchamacalit =D 20:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your move.--Watchamacalit =D 18:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh.--Watchamacalit =D 21:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I keep forgetting to messgae you after I make a turn. I'm just not used to it. But now it's your turn.--Watchamacalit =D 23:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Your move.--Watchamacalit =D 23:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Both one and two.--Watchamacalit =D 23:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I have a PS3...and an Xbox....and a wii...=D..--Watchamacalit =D 00:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yooooouuuuu knooooooooow. Btw the way I bought them all with money that I'' saved up so dont go thinking that I'm spoiled or anything.--Watchamacalit =D 01:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your move.--Watchamacalit =D 03:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your move.--Watchamacalit =D 23:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Haha, honestly, no. Not anymore. I chickened out.--Watchamacalit =D 23:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Now I feel bad cuz i chickened out =[ --Watchamacalit =D 00:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. P.S. would consider fighting a Quincy?--Watchamacalit =D 00:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Your up.--Watchamacalit =D 00:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) One of the only quincy on the site. There are only like three....and maybe we should kill Patrick? *Scratches head*--Watchamacalit =D 00:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sane is boring. You of all people should know that. But still, I'm having second thoughts about having Patrick live. Hmmmmmmmm. Well, then again, he is allready dead. Oh, what to do, what to do...--Watchamacalit =D 04:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your move Take him to satan and I'll have him kill himself. That sound fair?--Watchamacalit =D 04:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, as long as this is happening some time in the future, I can still put Mr.McCamyn in some of my RP's. Soooooo yes. I am.--Watchamacalit =D 04:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) New Section Time! Your move!--Watchamacalit =D 04:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Your move.....again!--Watchamacalit =D 05:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) EXCLAMATION MARK--Watchamacalit =D 05:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome Possum!--Watchamacalit =D 05:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've run out of things to say....--Watchamacalit =D 05:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Your up.--Watchamacalit =D 06:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You're barking up the wrong tree. I love hospitals. And it's your move.--Watchamacalit =D 02:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Your move. And i actually have a good reason why i love hospitals. They're so cool. I enjoy IV's, they have that cool TV where the sound comes out of the remote control, I never have to move from my bed, and when I went there on my birthday I got a new video game system ^.^--Watchamacalit =D 03:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Psyko, whos your favorite ''marvel super hero (Even though DC is way better)?--Watchamacalit =D 03:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) MMy favorite super hero from marvel is War Machine. You know who that is? And my favorite supervillian is carnage.--Watchamacalit =D 19:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno what your talkin about. It's your move. I made mine a while ago.--Watchamacalit =D 19:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The spiderman movies suck. They made venom and dock ock and hob goblin look stupid.--Watchamacalit =D 19:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Heh yeah deadpool is awesome. You know he's a super nerd though, right? And I also like moon knight. He's pretty cool too.--Watchamacalit =D 19:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. Neeeeeeever heard of it.--Watchamacalit =D 19:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, yeah... Don't wet urself Psyko. I know what you're trying to say. I hope my move was adequit enough.--Watchamacalit =D 22:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I personally thinks it's ridiculous how Superman is allergic to a rock, but the Hulk would definately lose in a fight. The only thing he's got goin for him is super strength, and superman is allready way stronger than him. Captain Marvel (SHAZAM!!) or Superman?--Watchamacalit =D 23:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, well unfortunately for you, Captain Marvel has allready beaten Superman in a fight. So hah. In yo face.--Watchamacalit =D 23:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes I do.--Watchamacalit =D 00:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Psyko, if Mikey has two apples, and Johnny has three apples, why don't they just shut up and eat allready?--Watchamacalit =D 01:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I drift off subject all the time Psyko, so don't worry about it. And even though I don't know who dark angel is (An imaginary freind?) I think your a comidey wizard. So random and creative. It's amazing.--Watchamacalit =D 03:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I lied. I knew that all along. I read your talk page on TTFF wikia. =D I'm so nosy.--Watchamacalit =D 03:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Your move dudette--Watchamacalit =D 03:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Psyko, what if some one literally isn't afraid of anything? Will Satan's thingy still work on them?--Watchamacalit =D 03:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, heres another random question. What would happen if a diety was to look into Lilith's namaah sword? She would absorb all of their memories, correct?--Watchamacalit =D 04:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, so why doesn't she just fly on up to heaven, absorb "Steve"'s memories, and then free Satan?--Watchamacalit =D 04:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ....pokes a hole in my masterplan..--Watchamacalit =D 04:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I used to play WoW. I stopped because i wasn't leveling up fast enough. I WAS BORED. LOCKS FTW ROFL-COPTER ZOMG ROFFLMFAO!!!--Watchamacalit =D 04:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) .....It took me two months to get my level 35 BE lock to level 36.....and I had double xp....--Watchamacalit =D 04:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I grinded on giant spiders using my 'Sword of A Thousand Truths'. So hah. I win.--Watchamacalit =D 04:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And I had my freind run me through a dungeon that dropped Lock gear, and kept getting Pally gear.....every time.....So, I...am the lozer.--Watchamacalit =D 04:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) .....No? Oh, and BTW, I lied before. Superman won that fight.......=D.....--Watchamacalit =D 05:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay....we were supposed to kill him.....and ended up making him immortal......how does that work?--Watchamacalit =D 05:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, anyway, you wanna fight a quincy? And start like right now? And probably stay up all night?--Watchamacalit =D 05:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) If you don't want to, I've heard about this strange new word called "No". I have "no" idea what it's used for though. Why doesn't anyone seem to like quincies?--Watchamacalit =D 05:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Have fun! Q Okay, I'm readt to start when you are. Also, you don't have to inform me when your having an Rp with Nanohano. I'm not his manager or anything. So, when you want to start, I'm ready for ya!--Watchamacalit =D 19:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) What’s going on what happening? No thanks--Nanohano 20:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No reason just don’t want to.--Nanohano 20:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) K bye!--Nanohano 20:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No its not that. Its just…….your kind of scary.--Nanohano 20:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Still Psycho My answer remains “No”--Nanohano 20:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) PsykoReaper I said No!--Nanohano 00:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oooooh That was a bit mean Psyko.....--Watchamacalit =D 23:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I have read, but I thought that whole paragraph could've been compressed into a single "Fuck you. Mind your own buisiness." You need to learn how to laugh things off (Ha, I know, Watchcamacalit is givin you advise). Anywho, if you do retire from fanficiton, and I don't mean this as an insult, it wouldn't chamge anything. And you shouldnt feel bad because Nanohano said no to the Rp. I didn't flip out when you told me to wait, did I? Sure I wouldve been a little disapointed, but it isnt like anything wouldve changed if if you had said no. I wouldve still had my health, and hey, maybe I would do something besides sitting in fron to of my computer all day. You should try playing a violent videogame. You'll calm down. Anyway, about suicide. I've considered suicide before. But what if nothings on the other side? You might as well make sure that you get the most out of life here on earth before you take a gamble like that. Anyway Psyko, when you wanna start, I do too, and if you don't, screw you. I hate you. Go away!--Watchamacalit =D 23:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Did I make you mad? =[ --Watchamacalit =D 23:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's not that I hate to start, It's that I do it so often that I'm running out of ideas. And yes Psyko, I know the truth hurts, but the same goes for me and everyone else to. Misery loves company, Psyko so welcome to the club!--Watchamacalit =D 23:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I love comments too Psyko, I'm sure everybody does, but there is no reason to get so excited over it. My favorite thing to see on this wiki is that orange bar that says "New Message". Makes me feel warm n' fuzzy inside. I personally think that all of your creations are original, even if they're based off other thing. Quote "Ikasu sliced off the rabit's arm........Maggots fell out.....made a face.." Simply amazing. I don't remember Alice in Wonderland having that. And everything needs a god. There has to be somebody whos overpowered everywhere. Simply for the fun of it, it's natural to want to make an ultimate character. Creating overpowered characters isn't really my thing, so I don't actually have many (None) overpowered characters. That is why i usually lose Rps and i enjoy losing Rps, so it isnt really a problem. Wait.....where was I going with this? I forget. Anyway, see you when you get back dude. P.S.- You should do something corny, like get your girlfriend flowers. Im remotely sure they love that. P.S.S - Your girlfriend gos on wikia? --Watchamacalit =D 23:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i know. Goth girls are hot.--Watchamacalit =D 02:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) About Minkai Okay, you know, I admit that the criticism was a little harsh, but you had no right to yell at him like that. He had very valid points and you prove nothing by attacking him like that. I suggest you collect yourself, apologize to Minkai, then defend your character constructively. Minkai is a very experienced wiki user who uses naruto fanon and many others including this wiki, so have respect. Your's truly, Ten Tailed Fox 01:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Truly Na Sessoda He’s right Psycho, It’s things like this that make me scared of you.--Nanohano 01:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I’m sorry, but when I fought with you last time. Something about you and your characters just scared me, the way you act an your language, I just really don’t like it.--Nanohano 02:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I’m sorry. But I’m just afraid of you. And I can’t work with someone I’m afraid of.--Nanohano 02:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Please understand. Like you said I’m not from that world. Never once in my life did I ever need to worry about killers or a job. Call it naiveté but I’m just afraid. And every time you send me a message it makes me a bit more scared.--Nanohano 02:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I don’t know if I can truly stop being afraid of you but I suppose I can try. ………………………………....“Goodnight” =w= Ahahahahahahaha. Oh my, that was quite the post you had there, my friend. Kudos to you. I think its quite humerous; your rage post (i laughed so hard at that), and also that people fear you. Your RP style is rather unique, giving you a sense of originaity. But your character needs serious revision, and i always find that yelling is more effective than whispering. To prove im not some dickhead nub, you my see my characetr Haizo Aoi, and as Ten said, ive been around for awhile now, just not all too active here. Im sorry again for bein harsh, but its how i get a point across i guess. One last thing, no offense was taken, so no apology is needed. =w= Oki then, thats all. Evryun's favorit Drunkie =w= Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *Super Sigh* Am I still gonna have to message you everytime its your turn? If so, then I cant be your freind anymore Psyko. Lets just discontinue the Rp. Goodbye. --Watchamacalit =D 02:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) In case you were wondering, I'm joking =D Yeah, I know. I often say stupid things and ruin the moment. Sorry.--Watchamacalit =D 03:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I've just decided that I'm never using a quincy in an Rp again.--Watchamacalit =D 03:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. His moves are extremely limited (All he can really do is fire arrows) and....I dunno Im just not there.--Watchamacalit =D 03:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, in the show or a video game, I think Xavier would win. Especially with the quincy final form. But in an Rp I find using him incredibly boring. Anybody else you'd like to fight instead?--Watchamacalit =D 04:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Remember, there is such a thing as no.--Watchamacalit =D 04:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Self-concious about what Nano said? Not to me, I've had nine year olds curse me out (What is this world coming to? The little kids use curses more than I do. When I was nine, I got told on for saying "Dang"), but you do talk about and implement rape alot, and you do curse alot, so maybe to him yeah. I dunno. I shouldnt be putting words in peoples mouths.--Watchamacalit =D 04:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe you misundrstood me. I really have no problem with the way you act, the way you talk, or the things you do. In all honesty when I talk in real life, the words "shit" and "fuck" are as common as "a" and "the". I try to censor myself on here for the kiddies. So relax Psyko. I don't judge.--Watchamacalit =D 04:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think I should be someone a little more serious........I can't think of anybody. By the way, do you have a PS3 (Oh, wait. Thats right. You dont.)or an Xbox? Guess what my gamertag and PSN ID is? Betcha cant.--Watchamacalit =D 04:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No numbnuts. Its Watchamacalit. My PSN thing used to be BooHawHaw, but i changed it to Watchamacalit. Oooooooooooooooooh, And my PS3 is super awesome. It really is. I can go on the internet with my PS3. Can you? Oh, thats right, I keep forgetting that you dont own a PS3. Hah.--Watchamacalit =D 04:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I dont use myspace, facebook, or any of that junk. And the reason I'm not afraid to tell anyone my first name and age, is because in 1995 Matthew was the most popular name for male children. Good luck sorting through the 1'247 Matthews (Approximate) that live in Brooklyn, mister Joker.--Watchamacalit =D 04:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What time is it where you live Psyko? And when you do find me, what melee weapon you like me to kill you with?--Watchamacalit =D 04:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Wow.....where I live its 1:07AM...hmph....--Watchamacalit =D 05:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Despite the fact that you just told me too, Im gonna go to bed anyway. Good morning!--Watchamacalit =D 05:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hah! I wish!--Watchamacalit =D 05:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Mary Sue What does that mean? Anyway, if I were to make the physical embodiment of death, would you be interested in having him fight Lucifer?--Watchamacalit =D 05:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I changed my mind so...nevermind.--Watchamacalit =D 05:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Rin Azuma?--Watchamacalit =D 22:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Or maybe Naamah? Either one is fine. Your pick.--Watchamacalit =D 22:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well i wouldnt want you to feel weird Psyko. If you wouldnt feel comfortable, then dont use the characters. Is there anyone in particular that youd like me to fight? And i dunno who ill be using. Hmmmmmmmm...--Watchamacalit =D 23:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh i understand. My characters arent good enough for you. You have to fight Nanohanos characters. Well, not only would I feel uncomfortable using someone elses character, I really dont want to. Sorry.--Watchamacalit =D 00:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Isnt it Namaah? And do you want me to fight her? Yes I made a character to represent myself. Amazing I didnt god-mod, isnt it?--Watchamacalit =D 00:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats a good point...Btw that god-mod comment wasnt meant to offend you, but maybe some other people on this site.....anywho, just give me a second to pick someone else then.--Watchamacalit =D 00:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ikasu? I have yet to try him out in actual combat.--Watchamacalit =D 00:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well lemme see.....one, I told you if you didnt want to use Namaah, you didnt have to. So this entire conversation was pretty much a waste of time, and two, I would rather use Yamato than Ikasu, so please just pick a character to fight him so we can do something allready.--Watchamacalit =D 00:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Dont worry about it. Hope ya feel better man.--Watchamacalit =D 01:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) '0' You want to fight a Lieutenant? Fine, but don't expect me not to make any Cameos either =D --Watchamacalit =D 19:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Do you want me to go first? I wouldn't mind much.--Watchamacalit =D 19:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) .....I cant tell if your waiting for me to make the first move, or if your busy making it...--Watchamacalit =D 19:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ............Do you want me to make the first move?--Watchamacalit =D 20:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Dance of the A's and D's Ummm I suppose I can have an RP with you. But…..never mind. No actually, you never ask anyone but me to use my characters!--Nanohano 01:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) A little bit, But when I’m mean just means I care.……......but you’d you like to have one? (Actually I can see how that one was confused)--Nanohano 01:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Himmmmmmmm himmmmmmmmm, well than goodnight I suppose.--Nanohano 01:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RP Hey, I've seen how you've been roleplaying alot and I wanted to know if you would do one against my character Pietro LaSasso--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 19:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I made the page and the first move if thats okay. BTW I decided to use my Quincy instead of Pietro if thats okay.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 20:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wonderland, Alice Kimura vs Jacob D. Weißes Licht No Problem, btw Watchamacalit is a wierdo... jk--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 21:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Why becuase I'm BEAUTIFULL!! You start first, because I said so.--Nanohano 20:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Who's watching the Watchman? Your move.--Watchamacalit =D 20:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Im just going to take a wild guess here, but did you ever see the Watchmen?--Watchamacalit =D 23:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) IK didnt really care for the movie. Also, I attempted to read your fanfiction, but the chapters are too long ToT. My attention span is too short. What I did read was very well written though. Good job! *Super thumbs up* --Watchamacalit =D 00:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The first one.--Watchamacalit =D 01:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ..........Okay?--Watchamacalit =D 01:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Metaknight and Kirby FTW.--Watchamacalit =D 01:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) And I can turn into a spiked ball and pop your but bubble.--Watchamacalit =D 01:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I EATS U --Watchamacalit =D 01:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I squish you with hammah!--Watchamacalit =D 01:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I cooks u up n eats u again.--Watchamacalit =D 02:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I get dragon parts. You lose.--Watchamacalit =D 04:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I be the super-tough pink puff!--Watchamacalit =D 04:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Metaknight is actually a blue Kirby! OMG!--Watchamacalit =D 04:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) You're fat!--Watchamacalit =D 04:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Shut up Beetlemaniac!--Watchamacalit =D 04:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Night.--Watchamacalit =D 05:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I AM teh Hob Goblin! Suck it! I'm a rip-off!--Watchamacalit =D 16:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) .....I'm changing my guy..--Watchamacalit =D 16:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm spiderman now. You lose cuz I allways win. ALLWAYS. WIN.--Watchamacalit =D 16:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I say something corny and web you up. Then I do some super kungfu moves and KO you.--Watchamacalit =D 17:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Spiderman turns into Galactus and eats him.--Watchamacalit =D 17:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Silver Surfer sucks. I turn into Doctor Manhatten and disintegrate him.--Watchamacalit =D 17:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Super Bad News Time! Well Psyko, it looks like I wont be making any characters on the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia because I am "Unconstuctive and Uncivil in my messages to active contibuters, and I have expressed no desire to edit at all." Okay then! No super heroes for me.--Watchamacalit =D 17:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No one said anything to me. But the IP ban explained it fairly well. Please dont worry about it. I dont go where im not welcome.--Watchamacalit =D 18:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Since when? You mena when he used that TV remote? He wasn't killed.--Watchamacalit =D 18:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Wow. In the movie he goes to another galaxy to "make life" or something.--Watchamacalit =D 18:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Whats your favorite cartoon? Superhero related or not. Doesn't matter. Mines Ed Edd n' Eddy.--Watchamacalit =D 19:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I love Ben 10, but I hate Alien force. It's Just wrong.--Watchamacalit =D 19:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) #All of the aliens besides Goop suck. #Gwen is an energy being my ass. #Kevin cant absorb minerals. He shouldve stuck with being a villian. #THERE IS NO LIFE IN THE NULL VOID. YOU CANT FARM THERE. #The midget who created the omnitrix's voice changed. #Where the f**k is vilgax? #Forever knights dragon hunter my @$$. --Watchamacalit =D 19:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Is Goku gonna collect the dragonballs and wish he had the omnitrix so he can rule tyhe world?--Watchamacalit =D 19:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) But he can teleport n stuff and is super strong and shoots lazer beemz so he could, couldnt he?--Watchamacalit =D 19:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) So whydoesnt he rule the world? Sigh. I still can't believe I was banned. D= --Watchamacalit =D 19:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hah. Indefinately. But once again, dont worry about it. I dont go where im not welcome.--Watchamacalit =D 19:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Catagory:Watchamacalit *Sparkle Sparkle* I allmost forgot, thanks for making me a catagory Psyko! I catagorized all my articles right away =D. Thanks again!--Watchamacalit =D 01:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) .....Would you mind if I nominated one of your articles for character of the month? Alice Kimura probably? I just want to check with you before I went ahead and nominated her.--Watchamacalit =D 02:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Dont forget you have to write a hundred word paragraph at the top of the page summerizing the article. But hold on. I'll nominate her now.--Watchamacalit =D 02:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't made my move. Like 10 days ago I sent it in to get repaired and it still hasn't come back. I would hope that when it does we can start at our RP--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 20:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I got my labtop back and I made my move. Sorry for taking so long.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 20:39, September 15, 2009 (UTC) No games for dot Yes you are. Now stop it.--Nanohano 23:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No the fear dissolved a long time ago, but my true problem with you is your less than respectable attitude. The first and foremost being your course language. That’s something I hope you can control around me.--Nanohano 21:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Do as you please. I wont get in your way.--Nanohano 21:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) As good as were going to get. I suppose.--Nanohano 21:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) You want to be my friend you need to keep up with me acting like ten different people in ten minutes.--Nanohano 21:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Alice Hey man, it says you gotta put an introductory paragraph for Alice, or she isn't elidgable for character of the month. Just petting ya know.--Watchamacalit =D 20:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) "As of September 2009, all nominated articles must have an introductory paragraph that consists of at least 100 words. This introductory paragraph, displayed at the top where the reader would begin reading the article, will be used to describe the article on the main page. The introductory paragraph should be a condensed summary of what the entire article is about."--Watchamacalit =D 22:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Just write a summary, who she is, what her goal is, her history, etc etc.--Watchamacalit =D 22:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) .....Why did you make her character of the month?--Watchamacalit =D 22:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) No! I meant put a summary on the top of her page. A breif summary of the article! Thats all! I've allready nominated her!--Watchamacalit =D 22:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Aspergers....Thats when you have to learn what to do in social circumstances that people normally know automatically? I heard about it on Degrassi..Anyway, I'll try to fix it.--Watchamacalit =D 22:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) glow Well your about as blunt as a brick wall aren’t you?--Nanohano 16:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC)